Humans Are Watching Over You
by Ravenus
Summary: A short and sweet drabble about Cas and Dean. I got the idea from a fanart I saw: Dean watches Cas while he sleeps. Sweet and fluffy.


Just a short and sweet drabble about Cas and Dean. I got the idea from a fanart I saw: Dean watches Cas while he sleeps. Sweet and fluffy.

Rated K+

Hope you enjoy.

Humans Are Watching Over You

So Cas loses his powers. Again. He should be used to being human but I guess it is still hard for him. He's already getting weaker, he doesn't heal as fast as he used to and he gets hungry, thirsty and tired. I feel sympathy for him, I don't like it when he suffers and every now and then I find him with a dark face, brooding, looking out some window or at a wall, deep in thought. Cas feels lost, he has told me but he tries to hide it as best as he can. When he's upset I sit down next to him. I don't have to say a word but after a while he looks up from whatever he's staring at and will smile at me. An honest smile that makes both him and me feel better with this current situation. Sometimes I find myself covering his hand with mine, I don't grab his fingers, I just let mine rest on his, sometimes caressing his knuckles or fingers with my fingertips and I know it soothes him a lot.

Cas likes to eat my burgers and whenever we are home in the bunker I use the kitchen to make them for him. I like to watch him while he chews them hungrily, it kind of makes me proud that he enjoys the food I prepare. I guess this is some domestic thing but it is a nice feeling. He always thanks me when I prepare burgers for all of us even though I have told him that he doesn't have to, that I like making them. He will just smile to himself and nod. I have never seen a man as cute as Cas and I should be scared because I think this, but I'm not. I'm perfectly fine with it, because we are talking about the angel who raised me from hell, the man who has forgiven a lot what I have done and we have been through too much together to have me worried at something like this. What will be will be, right? I think Cas is fine with me being so close to him. He never complains when I touch his hand or smile at him or look at him for a minute too long.

I have also made the observation that Cas loves to laugh. When we watch movies he always decides for the comedies that I suggest, not the dramas that Sam wants to watch. I can see why: there is enough drama in our lives we don't need to watch movies about more of it. So I watch my angel while he watches TV. It is strange how much I enjoy it when he gets lost in a movie: his mouth will form a smile every now and then and when something is really funny he even laughs. I love the sound it makes, his low, gravelly voice makes it sound like music to me. And God, Cas is beautiful when he laughs. The crinkles that form next to his eyes make my heart flutter in my chest. I think I'm actually falling in love with him and when I think back, this has begun long years ago without me even noticing. I already told him that he is family and that I need him, I was jealous when Meg was around and when he performed the pizza man on her, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

When I found that he had slept with April I saw red. She had touched what belonged to me but then I think I have no right to be upset about it, because I did it all the time. Back then. I haven't dated women for over a year, now. I never even looked at one of them a second time, I'm just not interested any longer because it would feel wrong to sleep with them. I'm fine with what I have. My brother and Cas. They're well and alive after all that had happened and I cannot see myself flirting in bars any longer, it wouldn't make sense to me.

At the moment we are living in a small motel room because we are following some leads on a ghost, nothing special but Sam and I need to hunt and Cas is with us. I'm glad that he has decides against staying at home alone, his presence makes me feel safer, no matter if he is angel, human or – as it is the case right now – something in between. We have watched a movie on the motel channel but sometime during it Cas has fallen asleep on the bed he shares with me. Sam is also slightly snoring on his own bed, curled up in a ball like he always does. I walk over to my angel, sitting down on the mattress carefully so it will not wake him up. The man is sprawled out in his back, his head facing away from me and to the pillow I will sleep on later, his right hand rests next to his face and his features are relaxed.

Cas looks peaceful while he sleeps, he breathes evenly, his chest moves slightly under all those layers of clothes. The angel still refuses to give up wearing his button down shirt, the suit jacket, the blue tie, the trench coat and most likely he even wears some undershirt, too. I often see that it gets a bit too warm for him but those clothes make him feel comfortable among humans and so I have stopped trying to convince him into wearing something more casual. And because I like the way he looks. I let my head rest upon my hand, my elbow propped onto the pillow just behind Cas' head and without even thinking about it, I take his long and slender fingers into my hand to idly play with them while I watch him in his sleep.

My thoughts wander back to the time when everything wasn't as fucked up as it is now. Sam and I were out for one hunt or the other and Cas would appear right next to my bed in the middle of the night, while I was fast asleep. In the morning I would wake up to his face, complaining about how I find it spooky that he creeps up next to me to watch me sleep. What a fool I've been. I should have told him earlier that he has made me feel safer, that he has made my nightmares go away whenever he was watching over me. But I'm a loud mouthed hunter, rarely showing how I really feel… stupid Dean. Now all I can do is return the favor and so I just sit here, observing him, brushing my fingers through his hair from time to time, lovingly, fondly. I can feel how he moves to lean into my touches, he knows that I'm here with him and he can feel what I do but he doesn't flinch away, so I guess this is okay.

It takes a long while before I get tired as well but I don't mind because sitting here and watching my beautiful angel's face is just fine with me. After at least two hours I want to get up from his side of the bed to walk over to mine but he grabs my hand when I want to release his own, holding me down, preventing me from walking away. "Stay, Dean." He whispers and it makes me smile. He trusts me so deeply. Still. After all we have done. But I do, too, because I know he always meant well. I nod at his comment and make him slide over to my side of the bed and he obediently does, though he never lets go of my hand, intertwining our fingers in the process, pulling me down with him so that I have to take him into my arms. I embrace him from behind, pressing my body close to his and he snuggles into the warmth I provide. We have never cuddled before but it feels great, it feels RIGHT to have him sleep in my arms. I inhale his scent, burying my face in his neck, soon nuzzling the soft skin there, while my hand sneaks under all those layers of clothes to finally rest on the warm skin of his well defined stomach.

A content sigh escapes his lips and I smile against the skin of his neck, my lips wandering up to his temple, kissing him there. I can see a smile spread on his face and Cas' hand grabs the one that doesn't rest on his stomach to pull it to his lips to kiss each knuckle gently, then my fingertips and my palm and wrist. His lips are soft, tender and express everything he has to say to me. My heart is about to burst within my chest because something just shifted between us and it is good. I want him more than words can say but I will wait until we are back home in our batcave and it will be sweet and gentle, I want him to enjoy. Being so close to each other is fine for now. Cas shifts slightly, deeper into my embrace so that I have to tangle our legs. He seems satisfied and I feel him relax even more under my hands. "Don't ever leave me, Dean." He begs, his voice sounding calm and even but I can hear the fear in his words. My lips reassuringly kiss his neck again and follow his spine down to his shoulder blades.

"I can't." I whisper into his back. "I love you." His response is something between a sigh and sob and he turns around in my arms to face me, looking into my eyes before he throws his arms around me, pulling me so close as if he wants us to mend together at our chests. I don't mind him crushing me against his body, this fierce embrace is all I ever wanted. His hot breath caresses my ear and I have to suppress a moan at the feeling. Waking up Sam with something like this would be fatal.

"I love you, too, Dean. Always did." My heart melts at his words, I have never doubted that he did but hearing it from his lips is more than I have ever hoped for. He holds me close as I hold him and it doesn't take long until we both fall asleep, finally fully contend.

XxX

When Cas wakes up in the morning he finds Sam standing next to the bed he shares with Dean, the younger Winchester smiling at the two men tangled in each others arms. It is a warm smile, showing his approval and happiness about his brother's and his friend's luck.

"See, Cas?" He whispers. "Humans are watching over you."

END

Please leave a review


End file.
